Something's happened in my heart
by codegal
Summary: Sakura, runs away from her abusive step-father. Meeting Li Syaoran, she once again, risks heart break, as she lets her feelings for him overcloud her judgement. But unbeknownst to them, her evil step-father is not done with her yet...
1. Meeting Li Syaoran

**Title: **Something's happened in my heart…

**Authors:** Codegal and Chibi-Chichan

**Rating:** Pg-13

**Disclaimer:** No, none of us own Card Captor Sakura…

**Summary:** Sakura, a highly abused teenager one night, runs away from her abusive step-father. Meeting Li Syaoran, she once again, risks heart break, as she lets her feelings for him overcloud her judgement. But unbeknownst to them, her evil step-father is not done with her… 

**Author's Notes:** Ok, this is both me and Chibi-chichan's first fic in CCS, so be nice and no flaming!! And if you do, there will be full retaliation!! Anywayz, as you can see, this is a co-authored story between two sisters, and I have had the pleasure to write up the first chapter. Here's to hoping that I have done considerable justice to the idea we came up with… Oh, yeah, and you might notice that Li knows First Aid procedures… As always, read and review… Enjoy…

~*~*~*~*~*

The girl hugged herself, cold and frightened in an alley, smelling of piss, vomit and a faint trace of blood. The girl shivered uncontrollably, crouching next to a dumpster, trying in vain to shield herself from the pouring rain.

She was drenched in rain, her brown hair matted to her forehead, neck and face. He ripped clothes clinging to her body, accentuating her thinness, her worn out sneakers filled with water.

She felt something scurry up her leg. Looking down, she spotted a rat and shrieked loudly, wildly batting at it until it fell off and scurried away under the dumpster. Freaked, the girl started limping her way out of the alley, groaning at the pain her back caused.

The lashing she had received earlier was taking its toll, her back muscles protesting against her movements and she would have passed out from the pain if it weren't for the nagging fear of her step-father finding her and taking her back to punish her.

A crashing sound from behind her had her limping faster, fear of what could be behind her pushing her onwards, despite the pain. Her heart beating wildly, she had reached the entrance of the alley and had stepped unknowingly onto the main road.

She heard the blast of a horn, lights and then it was dark…

~*~*~*~*~*

"Damn it, Niles! What was that?" Li Syaoran yelled from the back of the limousine. 

"I don't know," Niles replied shakily.

It had come out of nowhere, causing him to slam on the brakes. There had been a sickening thud. Thoroughly shaken, Niles got out of the limo and spotted the girl sprawled on the road. He could hear his master cursing as they both rushed to attend to the fallen girl.

"Can you hear me?" Li asked the girl.

No response.

Li checked for a pulse and found a weak, but steady pulse. He leant over the girl and placed his ear near her face, and found to his relief, that she was breathing.

"She's unconscious, but she's still breathing. Go to the car phone and call for help." Li ordered.

Nodding, Niles went off to do his master's bidding. Li gently eased the girl into the lateral position, just in case her airway was blocked. It was then, that Li noticed the red smears of blood and what was left of the girl's shirt.

"Oh, God." 

Trembling, Li gently tried to lift the shirt off, but it stuck to her. Cursing, Li stripped off his dinner jacket and laid it over the girl. There were sounds of sirens, wailing in the distance.

~*~*~*~*~*

Li woke up to the sounds of whimpering. Wincing at the stiffness of his neck, Li eased out of the chair he had been resting on, and strode over to the bed, where the girl was yanking at the IV tubes attached to her.

However, at the sight of him, she immediately stilled and shrank beneath the covers, her green eyes dilated. Sensing her fear, Li held up his hands.

"It's okay. You're safe, now."

The girl shrank under the covers more. Li ran his fingers through his hair and let out a sigh. "I suppose it would be too much to ask what you name is, huh?"

The girl stared back in reply.

Li sighed again. "Don't worry about it."

There was a knock on the door. A moment later, a nurse popped her in saying, "visiting time is over, Mr Li Syaoran."

Nodding, Li made his way to the door, but froze when he heard her say something. Turning around, Li looked back at the girl. "What was that?"

The girl swallowed audibly, and her lip quivered as she answered him. "Sakura. My name is Sakura."

Li looked at the girl for a moment then flashed her a smile that warmed her heart. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Sakura." Li said as he exited the room.

Sakura watched as the man left the room. The sight of him had terrified her. He was a tall man, his amber eyes piercing her and his brown hair standing on end, Sakura guessed from having his fingers running through it constantly.

Damn, I just gave him my name.

Groaning, Sakura closed her eyes, her thoughts racing through her head. **_Surely he wouldn't find out about me and take me back to my step-father. Or wose, wouldn't he hurt me?_**

****

Sakura whimpered and ducked under the covers. Her heart told her not to be ridiculous; her mind told her to be on guard, that he was a man after all and that he could be just like her step-father. 

Her heart argued furiously, pointing out that if he was just like her step-father, he wouldn't have helped her, and wouldn't have stayed to see if she was all right. Besides, had she ever seen a smile so irresistible as his?

Already tired again, Sakura relaxed her body both physically and mentally, letting sleep come and claim her. Drifting off to sleep, Sakura dreamt of a tall, brown haired man, who had a smile that could lighten the world.

~*~*~*~*~*

That's it for now. More coming soon. The next chapter will be by Chibi-chichan. As always, review (press the go button) and the next chapter will come out faster.

To Be Continued…


	2. The face of evil

**Title: **Something's Happened In My Heart.

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own CCS… just my computer…

**Author's Notes: **Okay, first of all, this chapter was once again done by moi, since my sister was too lazy to type up the next one… (growls insanely to self)… so anyways, I don't know if this fic is going to be co-authored…

Anyways, please excuse myself for taking for ever to bring the next part out… blame it all on my YueMuse… he wasn't being very helpful until last night… Yes, people, this was written just last night… As always, R and R… enjoy…

**---**

It was dark.

Sakura awoke suddenly, a feeling of dread uncurling within her. Willing her breath to normal, Sakura laid quietly, here eyes searching the room for any foreign presence.

She didn't find any.

She went back to sleep, but she couldn't shake of the feeling that she was being watched.

She awoke several hours later to a gentle knock at the door. Still jittery from the previous night, she held her breath and calmed at the sight of her nurse, coming in to do her daily check-up.

After checking her vital signs, the nurse smiled down at Sakura. "I've got good news for you."

Sakura's head snapped up to the beaming nurses' face. Her brow furrowed, and she asked in a week voice.

"What news would that be?"

"You're being signed out today. I overheard a man asking for you. Isn't that great? After your week's stay, I'm sure you're looking forward to going home."

A feeling of dread overcame her, and Sakura had to swallow the lump in her throat. **_No, _**she thought.**_ Not good at all. I feel safer here in the hospital._**

****

"Um, would you by chance have seen the man?"

"No, I only heard him ask for your doctor so he could sign you out. But he did sound very lovely and caring. I could tell he couldn't wait to take you to his place and look after you."

The nurse beamed again, pulled back the curtains to let the early morning light in, and left the room.

Sakura burrowed under the covers. **_Lovely?_****_ Caring?_**

****

Images of the man that had visited her over the past few days flashed into her mind. The thought of Li Syaoran taking her to his home to personally take care of her was way too appealing for her own good.

Sakura gave a rueful smile and shook her head. If that was indeed his intent, she would know in exactly an hour, when he made his daily visit.

Reaching for the buzzer, Sakura called for her nurse, wanting to get ready for Li's appearance.

---

As expected, Li was on his way to the hospital for his daily visit with Sakura.

On the way, Li used the car link to talk to his business partner, Eriol. After a few moments, Eriol's typically cheerful face appeared on the screen.

"Hello, Li." Eriol greeted with a nod of his head.

Li lifted a brow in acknowledgement. "Listen, I need to go to the hospital today to see someone—"

Eriol lifted his left brow. "To see someone? Is this someone female, perhaps?"

Li gritted his teeth, "Yes, a female. I'll explain later. Anyway, can you cover for me at the office and reschedule any meetings that I have this morning?"

Eriol nodded. "Ok, but you owe me. This is the third morning in a row that you have left me here."

"What are friends for, huh?"

And with that, Li disengaged transmission, grinning to himself. The limo stopped and Li slid out of the limo and knocked on the driver's window. The window slid down and Niles appeared on the other side.

"Meet me back here in an hour."

Niles gave a quick nod of acknowledgement, before driving off.

Li strode into the hospital and made his way to the third floor where Sakura's room was located. On the way, he stopped at the gift store, purchasing a bouquet of flowers for Sakura.

Li had thought about her constantly for the past week, her image popping up everywhere he went. He thought about the thinness of her body and the emerald innocence in her emerald eyes.

It had enraged him, seeing those marks on her back, his vision seeing blotches of red at the thought of anyone harming his sweet looking girl. Li paused.

**_His girl?_******Since when did she become his girl? Li shook his head, and didn't question as to how his mind and categorised Sakura under 'his'. He merely accepted it, for it held some truth in it.

Feeling more light hearted, Li grinned, making his way towards the store owner.

---

There was a knock on the door.

Sakura looked up, hoping to see Li Syaoran enter the room, but was disappointed when she saw her doctor, Ang Lee standing in the doorway.

"Hello, Sakura. How are you this morning?"

Sakura smiled. "Fine, thank you."

Pulling the curtains around the bed for some privacy, Dr. Lee ordered Sakura to take her hospital gown off, so that she may check her injuries.

The minor injuries on her chest that she had obtained from the car accident were healing up quite nicely. The welts on her back though, were slower in healing.

Ang Lee bit her lip and restrained herself from questioning her patient about the welts and other scars on her back, knowing fully well that she would either stay silent or lie. And Ang knew she didn't do a really good job of it.

Deciding that she was indeed well enough to leave, Dr. Lee signed the necessary papers and informed Sakura that a steward would be up soon to escort her to her waiting guardian.

Sakura nodded and glanced at the clock on the wall.

It was almost nine.

A feeling of excitement overcame her. Could it be? Would Li be waiting for her downstairs? He was usually already in her room around this time…

Opening her bedside drawer, Sakura pulled out the small black bag that Li had brought her which contained female toiletries and such. Smiling, Sakura remembered how red-face Li had gotten when he had given it to her, and when he had asked her if she needed anything else that she might need monthly.

They were both relieved when Sakura said no, and spent a very awkward ten minutes together.

Pulling a comb from the bag, Sakura ran it through her hair, wanting to look presentable for some insane reason.

A few minutes later, the promised steward appeared at her door.

Grabbing her few belongings, all which were previous gifts to her from Li, she was helped into the awaiting wheelchair. Being wheeled away, she took a deep breath, her beating faster, hardly waiting to see Li.

---

Li stepped out of the elevator as it stopped at the third level, and made his way to Sakura's room. Looking inside, he came to a stop.

The room was empty.

Confused, Li looked up and down the corridor, spotted a nurse and asked her about Sakura.

The nurses' eyes lit up. "Oh, Sakura. Nice girl, that one. Though awfully shy. You just missed her; she was being wheeled away to her waiting guardian who had just signed her out today."

A niggling of doubt nagged at Li. How would her guardian know where to find her? No one save himself and Niles knew Sakura's whereabouts. He turned back to the nurse.

"Where did you say she was going again?"

"Ground floor to be formerly signed out," the nurse threw over her shoulder as she rushed over to an incoming injured patient.

Shouting a 'thanks' to the departing nurse, Li ran back to the elevators, then decided to forego them for the stairs.

Racing down the flight of stairs, Li hoped that he would be in time to catch Sakura before anything could happen.

---

Sakura watched as the number '1' appeared in the indicator and the elevator doors opened.

She took a deep breath. **_Just one more floor,_** she thought happily. **_Then I'd be able to see Li._**

****

Taking a deep breath, she put on a radiating smile, ran her hand through her short hair, and waited for the elevator to come for a stop. Moments later, the elevator stopped and a bell resounded, signalling its stop.

Sakura took another deep breath as the doors opened. The air came whooshing back out as she sat in disbelief, looking up into the dark-haired man.

She couldn't believe it. Tears gathered in her eyes and she gave a low moan of distress. The dark-haired man gave a malicious grin in return.

"Hello, daughter. I'm so glad you're feeling better."

---

TBC… As always, R and R…


	3. Li to the rescue

**Title: **Something's Happened in my Heart

**Author: **codegal

**Author's Notes: **OK, first and foremost, really sorry for not posting in like, for ages... Heheheh, I've had quite a hectic life lately... found some time in my busy schedule to write this up... I blame everything on my YueMuse, cause if he was doing his job, I'd have a chapter posted regularly... since my YueMuse is such a slacker, you're gonna have to put up with postings whenever I can manage it... Anyways, enough gabbering... on with the story...

**--**

**Chapter three**

"Honey! I was so worried about you! Why didn't you tell me you were at the hospital? I could of come and gotten you earlier."

Sakura stared up helplessly at her stepfather's smiling face. Although it was smiling, she could see that his eyes were promising her retribution for running away. She moaned aloud at the thought of him taking the belt to her back again, and the crazed look that would always overcome his features when he was in the midst of his frenzy.

Noticing Sakura's sudden discomfort, the steward bent down and asked her what was the matter. Opening her mouth to answer him, Sakura was about to blurt out the truth when she saw her stepfather take a menacing step towards her, an evil glint filling his eyes, the signal which Sakura recognised as him losing his temper.

"N-nothing," Sakura whispered. The steward paused to study her face before shrugging and leaving her within the care of her stepfather. She watched him walk away, watched her only chance of escape disappear down the corridor. An overwhelming wave of fear filled her, despite their being amidst a throng of people in the very public front entrance of the hospital.

"You stupid bitch! Did you really think you could get away? I'll teach you never to run away again!" Her stepfather hissed.

"Please... Ron..." Sakura stuttered.

"Shut the fuck up!" Ron muttered, grabbing her hand and squeezing it, crushing her fragile bones. To others, it looked as if he were holding her hand, like a concerned parent would do, but Sakura knew otherwise as the pain shot up her arm. She couldn't quite keep in a low groan of anguish.

Ron gave her an evil grin. "Just wait til I get you home, then you'll really have something to moan about. Oh, yeah, and my buddies will be coming over. You know how much Lou likes to see you."

Tears filled Sakura's eyes as the nightmare that was her life began to reform. After the week of bliss that she had had away from Ron and with her tall, dark haired saviour, she was quite sure that she wouldn't likely survive this time around. She felt her chair being wheeled towards the exit door and knew that she was near the end.

--

"Where is she?"

The nurse behind the counter looked up in surprise at the tall man before her. "Where's who?"

Determined to stay calm, Li answered her question. "Sakura, the girl that was recently signed out by her doctor Ang Lee? She has emerald eyes and honey brown hair."

"Oh!" the nurse exclaimed and smiled at a now very impatient Li. "The last time I saw her, she was having a touching reunion with her stepfather. He signed her out and just wheeled her outside a few minutes ago."

Li stared in shock at the nurse before a cleansing anger filled him. "Son of a bitch!"

And with that, Li went sprinting out of the entrance hall, knocking a few out patients on the way. The nurse stared at the departed figure awhile before muttering, "well, I never."

--

Ron stopped the wheelchair next to his beat-up yellow datson. He opened the passenger door to the car and in a soft hiss, ordered her to get in. Sakura stared dumbly up at him, knowing for sure that if she got in, she'd likely die. And she didn't want that to happen without seeing Li at least one last time.

She looked around her with desperation, noting the handful of people waiting around outside in the pickup bay, either having a cigarette break or picking someone up. With her heart beating frantically at a mile per hour, she opened her mouth to scream for help when a sudden pain shot through her shoulder.

Sakura looked up at her stepfather's angry face as he applied even more pressure to her shoulder. "I don't want to have to tell you again, bitch. Get into the fucking car or I'll beat you so hard that you'll be praying for death."

Sakura promptly let out a scream.

Infuriated, Ron lifted his fist and slammed it against the side of her face. Blackness filled Sakura's line of vision. Knowing she was moments away from falling unconscious, Sakura whimpered in defeat. It was too late for her, and now, she was going to get it.

--

Li came to an abrupt stop as he watched the tall, slightly graying man casually slam his fist against Sakura's head, knocking he out. He watched as she slumped lifelessly in her chair, her face pale, her form looking so small and pitiful that it hurt his heart just to look at her.

It wasn't until that same man turned his attention on Li that he realised he had let out a loud roar of fury. Looking again at Sakura's limp form sprawled in the wheelchair, Li let the anger consume him, let it rise to an unbearable peak, until finally, he felt his control snap and all rational thought flee his intellectual mind.

With his sights locked on Sakura's stepfather, he strode towards him purposefully, his movements much like a predator closing in for the kill. He grabbed the man's neck in a choke hold and squeezed the air out of him before slamming him against the side of his car.

Yelling loudly, the man grabbed onto Li's own hands, trying desperately to loosen the deathly grip on his neck. His legs kicked the air in a futile effort to break free before his body shuddered and went limp, its lack of oxygen causing the man's body to shut down.

It wasn't until the man's face had turned a deathly blue did Li finally regain any semblance of control. Shaking his head, he let go of the man he had been holding and blinked in surprise at the crowd that had gathered around him. Pushing through the crowd, he made his way over to where Sakura still lay unconscious.

Dropping down onto his haunches, he haze tenderly at Sakura's upturn face and gently brush the bangs that covered her face. He was both overjoyed and relieved to feel her steady breathing against the back of his hand. Li was about to lift her into his arms and go home when a tap on his shoulder begged his attention.

Turning around, he found a uniformed police man standing over him. "Excuse me sir, but I'm afraid you're going to have to come down with me to the precinct to answer some questions."

Sighing, Li ran a hand through his hair before muttering an oath. Nodding a few moments afterwards at the police officer, he reached inside his suit pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He rang the office. After a few rings, Eriol's cheery voice rang a greeting through the phone.

"I need to ask a favor from you."

--

After a gruelling hour of questioning at the police station, Li was finally permitted to go home after a stern warning from the commander in chief who threatened to lock him up if he were to cause any trouble again. Shrugging off the threat, Li exited the building and hopped into the waiting limo, leaving Eriol to close off any other business concerning the earlier incident.

Inside the limo, he sat next to Sakura's sleeping form, curled up on the back seat. Eriol had bought her from the hospital after checking that she was ok. He watched her quietly, watched the way her bangs would flutter around her face when she exhaled a breath, watched the way her mouth would slightly part open during sleep.

Reaching over, he gently brushed his hand through her hair and was both surprised and delighted when she moved instinctively closer to his hand, sighing in what he guessed was pleasure. Feeling the urge to smile, he bent closer to the sleeping Sakura, wanting to peer at her face closer.

"Ah, I see what's going on, now."

Quick as a bolt, Li jerked back from his bent position and feigned and air of casualty while brushing off some imaginary flint from his suit. "What's going on?"

Eriol gave a knowing smile before sliding into the limo and tapping on the glass window. Immediately, the car went into the motion, and the quiet hum of the engine filled the enclosed space. "Now I know why I was dragged from work to bail you out of the police station. Its this woman, isn't it? The one you were talking about earlier."

Li clenched his jaw and stared out the window. "I don't know what you're talking about. And, she's more a girl then woman."

Eriol stared at his business partner then looked down at the sleeping woman in front of him. He noticed the way Li's hand continually crept forward to brush against her hair, a gesture that surprised him, seeing as his long time friend rarely showed any gesture of affection or tenderness, let alone the emotion.

Thinking back over the years together, Eriol couldn't remember a single instance in where Li would go to great lengths such as visiting a female who he barely knew at a hospital and paying for her treatment. With exclusion, of course, to his cousin Mei Lin. A smile crept onto Eriol's face as he turned his attention back to Li.

"Sure, Li. Keep telling yourself that, maybe in time you'll actually believe it."


End file.
